1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to voltage stabilizing circuits, and particularly to a voltage stabilizing circuit with high resistance to changes in temperatures.
2. Description of Related Art
Voltage stabilizing circuits are used extensively in electrical equipment. General voltage stabilizing circuits employ a voltage regulator and transistors to stabilize voltage. However, because of the effect of temperature variation in the transistors, the precision of the voltage stabilizing circuits is unsatisfactorily degraded.
Therefore, what is needed is to provide a more reliable voltage stabilizing circuit.